Hakurei And Kirisame
by TouhouLoveStories
Summary: This is a Reimu x Marisa FanFiction. Rated M for lemony craps and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! I'm back with another Touhou Project FanFiction. This one is a Marisa x Reimu...I just wanted to write one. I'm not planning to make it very long…**

**It also contains lemony crap, so if you don't like lemons, then don't read this.**

**Note: This takes place 1 year BEFORE Red and Silver, one of my other stories.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Touhou Project.**

"Marisa! What the hell are you doing?" Reimu asked the blond witch, who was in the middle of a danmaku battle with Cirno outside of her shrine. Then, Reimu just shook her head, smiling. _That girl will never learn, will she? _Reimu thought to herself.

"Having a danmaku battle with Cirno!" Marisa managed to say before getting showered with icicles. Reimu watched as Marisa whipped out her mini-hakkero and blasted Cirno out of the sky.

"Ha! That was easy!" Marisa exclaimed, and then flew to the ground and dismounted her broomstick. She then crossed the shrine grounds over to Reimu.

"So, Reimu," Marisa said, "did you need anything?"

"No, I was just wondering why you were having a danmaku battle with Cirno of all people. She's easy!" Reimu answered.

Marisa shrugged. "She came and challenged me, that damned baka. Besides, I think I forgot how easy it is to defeat Cirno in the first place, ze~." Reimu watched Marisa grip her broom tighter, like she was about to take off.

Reimu didn't want Marisa to leave just yet. "Hey, Marisa," Reimu began. "Wanna go have some tea?" She asked the blond witch.

"Sure! Why not? I don't have anything to do today," Marisa replied, grinning.

Reimu walked up the shrine steps with Marisa following close behind. She opened the shrine door and held it open for Marisa, then shut it behind them. Marisa took a seat at a table inside Reimu's house and propped her feet up on the table, leaning far back in the chair.

Reimu went into her kitchen and began to prepare some tea and cookies for the two of them. As she prepared their snack, Reimu thought about how her and Marisa seemed to be unbeatable by anyone in Gensokyo. _Marisa and I..._ Reimu sighed and took the pot of tea, two cups, and a plate of cookies to the table that Marisa was sitting at and sat across from her.

Marisa took a cookie off of the plate and a cup of tea. "So, Reimu, beat any youkai up lately?" The witch asked the miko, taking a bite out of her cookie.

Reimu shrugged and sipped her tea. "Not really. Things have been quiet lately. What about you?" Reimu replied.

"Nah, no youkai. It's peaceful, but hey, peaceful is sometimes boring," Marisa groaned. She sipped her tea as well and nibbled on a cookie once more.

They were quiet for a moment, eating cookies and drinking tea, when suddenly, Marisa piped up. "Hey Reimu."

"What?" "What do you think is going to happen in the future?" Marisa interrogated.

Reimu was quiet. Where had Marisa gotten the nerve to ask a question like that? "Well...I don't really know what will happen in the future. But if I had to guess...well, it depends. How far into the future?" Reimu asked the witch.

Marisa shrugged. "5 years into the future, I guess."

"Well, if I had to guess what would happen 5 years from now, I guess that we would still be kicking youkai-ass and dealing with incidents. Me, you, and Sakuya would all be older 'cause we're human...I don't really know what else. Why'd you ask that?" Reimu pondered.

"Well...I don't really know. It's just one of my random questions," Marisa chuckled lightly. She sipped her tea.

It was quiet once more. Reimu drank more of her tea and ate another cookie before Marisa asked her another question.

"Hey, Reimu, what's your favorite color?" Marisa asked her randomly.

_Gosh, what type of mushrooms has she been eating? First she asks me about the future and now she's asking me to tell her my favorite color? _

"Uh, Marisa, are you feeling okay?" Reimu asked the witch.

"Yeah, I feel fine, it's just I thought I should ask you your favorite color since we're not talkin' 'bout anything...so...you get what I'm trying to say, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so. You're trying to spark a conversation."

Marisa nodded, her hat bobbing up and down in time with her head.

"Well, my favorite color is red. What's yours?"

"I like autumn colors," Marisa replied, taking another cookie from the tray. There weren't any cookies or tea left.

"Hey Marisa."

"What's up?" "How's Alice?" Reimu asked Marisa. She hadn't seen Alice in ages.

"Eh, you know. The same. She's been kind of quiet lately though, and she hasn't been coming by my house as often," Marisa answered.

It was quiet again, because now both of them were trying to come up with questions to ask to keep the conversation going. Reimu suddenly had a question in mind that she had been dying to ask Marisa for ages. She just needed to know...

"Doyoulovesomebody? I mean, doyoulike-likesomebody?" Reimu blurted out.

Marisa looked shocked for a second, trying to comprehend what Reimu had just said. Then she nodded, smiling a huge smile.

"Yes, Reimu. I do like somebody. I like-like them, in fact," Marisa said slowly.

"Wh-who?" Reimu stuttered, afraid to ask this question. She closed her eyes and balled her hands into fists, thinking of all the possibilities. _Alice, Patchouli, Sakuya, Flandre, Nitori..._

The mental list seemed to go on and on in Reimu's head. There was a small chance that it was her that Maria had liked. Reimu had liked Marisa in this way for a long time, in fact. She didn't even know when she had started liking her in this way.

Suddenly, Reimu felt her hands being uncurled and intwined with someone else's hands. She felt someone's lips on her own, and felt someone embracing her tightly and confidently.

Marisa pulled away an inch from Reimu's lips for a moment. "I love you, Reimu."

Reimu opened up her eyes. She saw that Marisa's were full of love and warmth, and that she was smiling at her. "Marisa...I love you too. I don't know how long I've loved you, but it's been a while. I love you so much," Reimu whispered. She kissed Marisa again, feeling so happy that if she were to burst, she wouldn't be surprised.

Suddenly, the shrine door swung open. Marisa and Reimu had no time to react as Alice walked in.

"What the fucking hell. Holy shit. What the fuck. Unbelievable," Alice said coldly. "Why in the fuck are you two kissing in the fucking Hakurei Shrine?"

Marisa and Reimu were silent, still clutching each other tightly and looking at Alice. Reimu just stayed silent, not knowing what to say back.

"I ran around the whole damn forest, looking for you, Marisa, so I could show you this interesting mushroom I found," Alice spat, patting a satchel that was slung over her shoulder. "And then I decided to check the mansion. You weren't there either. And then I came in here to find you smooching Reimu. Do you realize what you've done, Marisa? You just lost a goddamned friend of yours. I loved you Marisa, and you knew it, even thought I never told you! GODDAMN YOU, MARISA!" Alice screamed. She crossed the room and put her hands around Marisa's throat, trying to strangle her. "YOU HEAR ME, KIRISAME? I FUCKING LOVE YOU! AND YOU FUCKING KNOW IT TOO, YOU BITCH!" Alice shrieked, tightening her grip on Marisa's throat.

Reimu immediately reacted and slapped Alice across the face. Alice let go of Marisa and put a hand to her face. Reimu kicked Alice in the stomach and then pinned her to a wall. Suddenly, Marisa was by Reimu's side, standing there, looking at Alice with an angry expression on her face.

"Damn it, Alice. I totally knew that you fucking loved me. I've just always thought of us as friends. You've got to accept that and move on," Marisa said coldly. "You don't get to decide who I love, Alice. Look, I love you _as a friend, _okay? Please, let's just be friends. Reimu and I are together now because we _both _love each other. I can't say I'm sorry, because truly, I have nothing to be sorry about," Marisa explained, sighing when she was finished.

Alice nodded, her arms still pinned to the wall by Reimu. "You can let her go now, Reimu," Marisa finally said quietly.

Reimu relaxed her grip. She was glad that she had won Marisa over. She loved the blond-haired witch. She loved how Marisa was willing to justify her love for her, and her fierce attitude when it came to Reimu.

Alice pulled away from Reimu, and headed out the door, Shanghai and Hourai following close behind. "I won't forget this, Marisa Kirisame. I'll win you somehow." And then Alice left the shrine, closing the door behind her.

Reimu sighed in relief. That had been a little scary, Alice barging in on them and challenging Marisa and Reimu. She hugged Marisa tightly, glad that Marisa was still hers.

"Reimu," Marisa whispered into Reimu's ear. "I'm yours. Are you mine?" Marisa asked the shrine maiden.

"Yes, Marisa. I will always be yours, forever and ever."

When Reimu woke up, it was dark outside. Reimu sat up in bed, wondering why it was dark outside. Then she looked at a clock on her wall. It was 3:00 in the morning. Reimu laid her head back down on her pillow and tried to fall back to sleep, but found that she couldn't.

_Guess I've got a head start on the day, _Reimu thought to herself. She sat up once more and stretched, raising her arms up to the ceiling. She swung her legs around so that her feet were on the ground and rose from her bed, yawning. The wind blew through the shrine, chilling the air with a cold summer breeze. It would be autumn soon, and Reimu was ready for it. Sometimes it just got a little too hot and sticky in the shrine during the day.

Reimu slipped on her clothes and then walked into her kitchen, throwing some ingredients around to make herself some tea and breakfast. She was going to have chicken eggs for breakfast that day.

Suddenly, Reimu heard the shrine door slide open. _Damn it, who is it now? Gosh, I really need to get a lock installed….. _Reimu thought to herself. She crept into the shrine's main room, where the door was. She was surprised to see Marisa tip-toeing around the shrine, her broom gripped tightly in her hand. Thankfully, Reimu hadn't turned the lights on, so Marisa had no idea that she was awake.

Reimu tip-toed into the main room and crept slowly up behind Marisa, who seemed to just be standing in the center of the shrine. Reimu was suddenly so close to Marisa that she could touch her. But Reimu didn't jump her just yet. She waited until Marisa took off her witch hat and threw it on the floor. Then Reimu jumped Marisa, pouncing like a kitten, bowling her over onto a nearby couch.

Reimu looked down at Marisa's shocked face and then plopped a kiss onto her lips. Marisa kissed Reimu back, tongue slipping into the shrine maiden's mouth. Soon, both of their tongues were in each of their mouths, exploring everything in the other person's mouth. Reimu pulled apart for a moment, and then stood Marisa up off of the couch. Reimu reached for the bottom of Marisa's dress, but Marisa caught Reimu halfway through and spun her around so that Marisa had the advantage.

"Nope," Marisa said, pulling on Reimu's clothing. Soon, Reimu was stripped down to just a pair of underwear as Marisa gathered Reimu's clothing and then scooped her up in her arms bridal style. She carried Reimu into her room and dropped her on Reimu's bed, throwing Reimu's clothes aside.

Marisa approached Reimu in a cat-like manner, creeping toward the brunette like she was about to pounce on her. Reimu grabbed one of Marisa's hands and put it on her left breast, wanting Marisa to jump right into the action.

But Marisa didn't do anything. She chuckled and smiled at Reimu. "Ah, Reimu, you're so cute, ze~!" Marisa giggled. Then she went to work on her breasts, sucking the left one's nipple and groping the right one with one hand.

Reimu let out a few gasps of pleasure as Marisa worked on her breasts. She moaned whenever Marisa started sucking on the right one and kneading the left one. This was something that Reimu would never forget in her entire life. She was a virgin still, so all of this felt new to Reimu.

"Marisa," Reimu gasped. "Are you still a virgin?"

Marisa raised her head from Reimu's right breast. "Yeah," Marisa blushed, nodding, and then continued her work. She had started licking and nibbling on Reimu's ears and neck, slowly working her way down to Reimu's virgin pussy, which was still incased in underwear.

Marisa stopped at Reimu's underwear line and looked up into Reimu's eyes. "May I?" Marisa asked the shrine maiden.

"No," Reimu told the witch, leaving her shocked. Then Reimu sprang up from the bed and flipped Marisa around, pushing her onto the bed. "It's my turn."

Reimu removed every last bit of Marisa's clothing, including her hat and underwear. She took one of Marisa's nipples into her mouth and began to suck on it while kneading the other, like Marisa had done.

Marisa moaned and reached for Reimu's breast, but Reimu made sure that it was out of reach. "Nope. It's my turn," Reimu told the witch once more. She then removed her mouth from Marisa's nipple and took her hand away from Marisa's other breast. Since Marisa was completely nude, Reimu decided to move down to Marisa's lower part.

"My, my, you've grown plenty wet down here, Marisa," Reimu commented, licking her lips. She looked up at Marisa, who was blushing deeply.

Reimu looked back at Marisa's sopping wet pussy and then ran her tongue down the inside of Marisa's legs, careful not to disturb Marisa's flower. She knew that she could tease Marisa if she wanted, and that was exactly what she wanted to do. Reimu felt strange that night, as though she had become a completely different person.

"R-Reimu! Stop teasing me!" Marisa giggled, a big smile on her face.

Reimu looked up from her job. "Getting impatient, are we? Looks like someone needs a punishment," Reimu said in a silky way that surprised both Marisa and herself. She had no idea that she was capable of talking in such a way.

Reimu ran her tongued over Marisa's wet pussy, tasting her juices and lapping them all up like they tasted like heaven (which was true, for Reimu). Marisa gasped at even the slightest movement that Reimu made with her tongue along Marisa's pussy. Reimu only responded to this by licking up and down rapidly, which caused Marisa to moan loudly. She looked up for a moment to find Marisa toying with her own breasts.

It was time to be daring, now. Reimu inserted a finger inside of Marisa, which caused the witch the moan loudly once more. She kept finger-fucking Marisa, adding on more and more fingers until there were four of Reimu's fingers inside of Marisa. When she reached Marisa's virgin barrier, she pushed her fingers right through it, which made Marisa moan really loudly.

"Ah, ze~! Daze~!" Marisa squealed with delight. She then took Reimu's hand in hers and then began to shove Reimu's hand into her pussy, which kept dripping juices all over Reimu's bed. Reimu gladly lapped them up, her tongue bathing in heaven as she did so.

"OH YES, REIMU! FASTER, FASTER! OH GOD, I'M GOING TO CUM! FUCK ME FASTER, REIMU!" Marisa screamed, and then let herself go onto Reimu's bed. Reimu licked up all of Marisa's liquids and licked her lips like she was trying to savor every last drop of Marisa's cum.

Marisa and Reimu were breathing heavily. "That," Marisa said to Reimu, "was brilliant."

**Alright, there you go! My first lemon FanFiction. I will make more chapters. I'm not planning to make them as lewd as this one though. Hoped you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TOUHOU PROJECT!**

Reimu opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. At first, she didn't know where she was. Then she remembered that she was in her room in her house. She could hear someone else breathing steadily beside her, and when she looked to her right, she found that Marisa was sleeping peacefully in her bed.

Reimu felt something warm in between her legs. She lifted up the covers to find Marisa's legs tangled up with hers. When Reimu looked down at herself, she noticed that she was completely naked. Then she recalled the night before and got excited. Marisa and Reimu both weren't virgins when dawn came.

A clock on Reimu's wall ticked along with every second that went by. Reimu glanced at it and noticed that it was only 6:00 in the morning. She decided that she should wake up Marisa and talk to her about last night.

"Marisa," Reimu whispered, shaking the blond. "Hey, Marisa," Reimu said a little louder. Still, Marisa did not awake from her slumber. Instead, she grunted in her sleep and rolled over.

"Damn it," Reimu said out loud. She shoved Marisa as hard as she could and Marisa rolled over off of her bed. Marisa yelped when she hit the floor and was immediately woke up.

"Ow..." Marisa groaned rubbing her head while Reimu laughed as hard as she could. "Hey! What was that for?" Marisa exclaimed, suddenly realizing what had happened. "And why am I-oh, heh, last night."

"Last night. I need to talk to you about that," Reimu told Marisa. She had stopped laughing and now stood naked in her room.

"M'kay. What about last night do you want to talk about?"

"Well...you see...Marisa...I love you!" Reimu exclaimed, leaping on Marisa and pinning her down onto her bed. Reimu covered Marisa in kisses and soon they were rolling around on the bed, kissing each other.

"Reimu...I love you too," Marisa whispered. "And I don't care if Alice disapproves of us. She can go find somebody else. I belong to you. Do you belong to me?"

"Yes, Marisa. I am yours and yours alone."

"I love you so much."

**Alice's house**

"AARRRGH! I LOVE MARISA! BUT SHE DOESN'T LOVE ME BACK! WHY SHANGHAI, WHHHHHYYYY!?" Alice shrieked, throwing her furniture around. She sobbed and threw herself on her bed, screaming into her pillow while Shanghai laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Alice suddenly stopped crying and sat up in her bed. "It's because of that goddamn miko, isn't it? Damn it..." Alice sniffed up, trying to stop crying so her head wouldn't hurt. "Hey...wait a minute! Patchouli doesn't know about this, does she? And I think she's after Marisa as well. Better go pay her a visit," Alice said to nobody in particular. She slid off her bed and glanced at Shanghai and Hourai, which were patiently waiting for her to need their assistance. "Come on Shanghai and Hourai. We've got a library to visit," Alice told her dolls. Alice helped them get up and Margatroid and her troops left the Margatroid household.

**SDM**

"Here you are, Lady Patchouli," Sakuya said to the librarian setting down a cup of tea.

"Thank you, Sakuya." Patchouli slowly brought the cup to her lips, taking a small sip before setting it down and opening up her book again. She had taken a small break from her research on how to get Marisa to love her, and she was back at it again.

Sakuya walked away, leaving Patchouli alone in the large library, except for Koakuma, who was busily organizing books on the many bookshelves in the Voile Library.

Patchouli closed the book with a sigh, suddenly realizing that it wasn't much help. _I guess I should refer to a fairy tale somehow...hmm, let's see if I have any good romance novels that I haven't read that could help my situation, _Patchouli thought to herself.

Suddenly, the library doors opened up and two people slipped in. When Patchouli looked up, she saw Alice with Shanghai and Hourai and Sakuya following close behind them.

"Lady Patchouli, you have a visitor," Sakuya declared, and then left the library, closing the door behind her.

"Ah, Alice. How are you? Why have you come to pay me a visit?" Patchouli asked the puppeteer.

"Well...this is all kind of complicated, so I'm going to start from the beginning. You see-"

Alice was cut off by Patchouli saying, "Sorry to interrupt, but would you like to have a seat? Sounds like a pretty long story to me," Patchouli asked Alice.

Alice nodded, and sat in a chair beside Patchouli. "Well, you see, I was looking for Marisa. Remember yesterday, how I came to the library asking if you knew where Marisa was?"

"Yes, I do recall you coming here yesterday. Continue."

"Well...I found her. But what she was doing wasn't something I suspected her to be doing. She was making out with the Hakurei Shrine Maiden in her shrine! Can you believe that? So I stormed in, and took hold of Marisa. I was so angry that she was in there making out with Reimu. It made me so mad.

"They ganged up on me, those two. Reimu held me down while Marisa talked to me in a horrible way. Reimu tried to kill me! But then Marisa stepped in and kind of saved my life, but it was for her own benefit, so that way I would leave and she and Reimu could stay there in peace.

"Reimu and Marisa are a couple now. That's why I'm here; to warn you that Marisa and Reimu are together now and you shouldn't try to mess with them, cause they're pretty powerful when they work together..." Alice explained, trailing off.

Patchouli just sat there, staring off into space. "Wha-what?"

Alice sighed and shook her head. "They're together now. Marisa's been taken from us and there's nothing we can do about it. I hope that you can accept this and give up. Marisa's far from our reach now," Alice said to Patchouli.

"Wait...are you sure this isn't some kind of trick to lure me away from Marisa just so you can get closer to her?" Patchouli asked Alice with a sly look on her face.

"WHAT? No! This isn't a trick!" Alice exclaimed with a surprised look on her face.

Patchouli nodded. "Alice...are you _really _going to give up _that _easily? Reimu's a human, right?" Patchouli asked Alice.

"Well...yeah..."

"Are you going to let some puny human take your Marisa away from you?" Patchouli challenged.

"Hmm...I guess not..."

"Then let's go get revenge, shall we, Alice? We can fight over Marisa all we want when Reimu's dead," Patchouli whispered to Alice with a sly look on her face.

"We're going to kill her?" Alice asked Patchouli, shocked.

"Well, yeah. How else will we dispose of her?"

Alice was silent for a while, so silent that Patchouli wondered if Alice was asleep. Then Alice jerked up.

"I'll do it. I'll help you kill Reimu," Alice answered the librarian.

"Good. Meet me at the gate, midnight. Tonight. From there, we will travel to Reimu's shrine and dispose of the pest. Then we'll have Marisa all to ourselves," Patchouli declared, and set her book down. "For now, we need to do some planning. Please, follow me to my study."

**Reimu's Shrine**

"Hey, Reimu. Wanna come over to my place tonight and have a little party? Just the two of us," Marisa asked the miko.

Reimu paused for a moment. "Hmm...let me think about that...YES! I'll be there, tonight. Is there a certain time that you would like me to arrive there?"

Marisa thought about it for a moment. _I wonder, what is Reimu's bedtime? Or does she have a bedtime... _"I guess you can come to my place when the sun starts going down," Marisa answered.

"Great! I'll be there. You best go get ready, Marisa," Reimu said playfully.

"As should you, Reimu."

**Aya's place**

"Ah, sweet! This is going to be a great scoop! Fortunately, I was able to capture most of their little moment...better put this here...hey, what would be a good title?" Aya said out loud to nobody in particular. She was alone in her house, trying to figure out what she should call the front-page article.

"OH! I know! _The ghost and the half-ghost have become 1 and a half ghosts! _PERFECT! It will signify that they are a couple now! Gosh, this is going to be the best newspaper yet!" Aya exclaimed, scribbling some stuff down on a piece of paper and slipping it into her desk.

A loud knock sounded on her door. "Yes? Who is it?" Aya asked the person who had knocked.

"Hey! Can I come in? It's Hatate," the newcomer asked Aya.

"Oh. Yeah, come on in. Close the door behind you," Aya told Hatate, who opened the door and closed it behind her as instructed.

"So! Hatate. What brings you here?" Aya asked, looking up from the photos she had managed to snap.

"Aya, you have GOT to put this in your paper. I don't care that we're rivals and stuff. We have GOT to spread this all of Gensokyo!" Hatate exclaimed, taking some photos out of her pocket excitedly.

Aya looked at all the photos. They were all pictures of Reimu and Marisa, kissing, hugging, and touching each other. Aya gasped excitedly. "You aren't saying..."

"Oh yes I am. They're a couple now! The two Youkai Exterminators _finally _found love! We have to spread this all over Gensokyo!" Hatate said excitedly, smiling widely.

"YES! WE MUST! LET'S DO IT!"

**Alice's house**

"Okay. You have the knives, correct, Shanghai? Hourai, you have the drugs...I've got a copy of Patchouli's plan...okay! Let's go then!" Alice exclaimed, kicking open her door. She walked merrily out of the forest with an unusual spring in her step. She would finally dispose of Reimu! Then she could have Marisa all to herself...

But then again, Patchouli was still alive as well, so Alice would have to find away around her. _I'll worry about Patchouli later. I've got a miko to kill!_

Alice advanced toward the SDM, watching out for youkai who might attack her. She knew everyone in Gensokyo, but still, she had to be careful.

**SDM**

_Okay. I've got the knives and the drugs. Good. I have a copy of the plan. Great. And my asthma isn't very bad at the moment. Awesome! Okay, just gotta wait for Alice to come. It's 3 minutes to midnight...she should be here any second... _Patchouli thought to herself.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps on the ground and saw Alice running toward Patchouli, panting. "Hey, Patchouli! Am I late? I thought I would be, so I most of the way here," Alice explained, bending over to try and catch her breath.

"Nah, you're 3 minutes early. Doesn't matter though, since we've got all night to do our deed. Come on, let's get started. We have a long journey to the Hakurei Shrine. Why don't we fly there?" Patchouli suggested.

"Good idea. I just hope I don't drop any of the tools. Let's go."

**Reimu's Shrine**

Patchouli and Alice landed in front of the Hakurei Shrine as quietly as possible. Alice quickly took note that there were no lights on in the shrine.

"Okay. I'm going in first," Patchouli whispered to Alice, who nodded to the librarian.

Patchouli crept slowly up to the shrine, taking tedious steps as though she were in a minefield with Alice following her in the same manner. When Patchouli finally reached the door to the shrine, she slid it open, and then went inside, motioning for Alice to enter the shrine after her.

Alice entered the shrine. "Patchouli, do you know where Reimu's room is?" Alice asked Patchouli.

Patchouli was silent for a moment before answering the doll-maker. "No, I don't. If you do, lead the way," Patchouli whispered.

Alice gladly took the lead, making her way to Reimu's room. She quietly opened the door, trying hard not to disturb Reimu. When Alice looked at Reimu's bed, she noticed that it was all tidied up as though Reimu had never gone to sleep that night. Alice also noticed how Reimu's house seemed eerily silent, as though nobody was there.

"Hey, Patchouli," Alice whispered to the magician.

"What's up? Is Reimu awake?"

"No. Worse. Reimu isn't here."


	3. Chapter 3

**WARINING: Contains violence and gore.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Touhou Project.**

**Reimu's Shrine: 12:01 AM**

"Damn it!" Patchouli spat. "Damn it! Where could she have gone?"

Alice sighed. "Marisa's house, probably. I think they're sleeping together," Alice whispered sadly.

Patchouli's eyes brightened up. "Then let's go there. That's where she probably is, don't you think?"

"Well...yeah. Let's go. But once we get there, we have to be _REALLY _quiet. I'm pretty sure Marisa has sharper hearing than Reimu, so she'll be woken up much more quickly," Alice informed Patchouli.

The purple mage nodded. "Right. Let's go."

The two proceeded to leave the shrine, careful to make sure that nobody could tell that they were there by shutting the door and tidying up the rug on the floor.

**Marisa's house: 12:06 AM**

Patchouli and Alice landed on the ground for the second time that night. They were smack-dab in the middle of the Forest Of Magic, right in front of Marisa's house. There were no lights on inside, and at first, Alice was afraid that Marisa wasn't home either, like Reimu hadn't been.

Alice watched Patchouli gently put open Marisa's door. It wasn't locked. _Silly Marisa, _Alice thought to herself.

When they entered Marisa's house, they both gasped in surprise. Stuff was everywhere; in every nook, corner, and cranny of the house. Alice was surprised that Marisa didn't have an award for her messiness. She surely deserved one because of how large the mess was.

"Okay. You've been to her house before; where's her room?" Patchouli asked the doll-maker.

Alice had to think about it for a moment. Then she remembered: "This way," Alice whispered, pointing down a less messier hallway. They finally made their way to Marisa's room, having almost tripped on a few things on Marisa's floor.

When they entered Marisa's room, Alice was surprised to see it clean and tidy. The floor was not messy at all, and Alice could see the floor, which was wooden. A rug occupied the area around Marisa's bed. And when Alice glanced at the bed in the room, she felt like she was going to cry.

There lay Marisa Kirisame, bare breasts sprawled out over her, mouth open, drooling. Marisa had her face turned to the side, toward one side of the bed, so it was kind of hard to tell that she was drooling. Marisa was also butt-naked as well.

Then Alice saw Reimu. Reimu, curled up next to Marisa, sleeping so peacefully, naked as well. Reimu, drooling and breathing in harmony with Marisa. Reimu, her hand on Marisa's back, cradling her with her arm. _That goddamn miko! SHE DOES NOT DESERVE MARISA! _Alice wanted to scream and cry with all her might, but something stopped her from doing that. She had a job to do, and that job was to get rid of the pest that was stealing her Marisa away.

"I know, Alice. I know how you feel," Patchouli whispered suddenly. "I do. I try so hard to get Marisa to love me. But I can never tell what she's thinking."

"I agree. I never no what goes on in her head."

"Now, are we going to do the deed or what?"  
>Alice looked at Reimu and Marisa peacefully sleeping together. She then looked back at Patchouli and nodded, an evil grin plastered on her face.<p>

Alice whipped out a shot and crept quietly over to Reimu. Then, before inserting the drug, she looked over at Patchouli. "In the neck, right?"

Patchouli nodded. "In the neck. Just insert right in the vein."

Alice grinned and turned back to her prey. She knew that this was only a sedative to make sure that Reimu didn't wake up while they were "operating" on her. Alice inserted the sedative and Reimu jerked in her sleep. Alice was almost afraid that she'd wake Marisa up, or even worse, wake herself up. But then Reimu calmed down a bit and relaxed her shoulders as the sedative kicked in.

"Good. Now I'll lift her, and we can proceed to Marisa's magic-making lab. I'm sure she has a table down there, doesn't she?" Patchouli said, and then pointed her finger at the sleeping Reimu, who drifted lazily toward Patchouli, captured in the mage's magic. "Lead the way."

Alice left Marisa's room with Patchouli in tow, not bothering to close the door behind them. Alice's adrenaline level was sky-rocketing. She couldn't believe what she and Patchouli were doing. It was against the laws of the spell-card rules, and she knew she would go to hell for the sin she was about to commit. But Alice shook the thought away. She would just make sure that she could commit a lot of good deeds, so then she could return her ticket to hell.

Marisa's magic-making lab was a big one. It had a not-very-messy table in the center of the room with counters and shelves lining the walls. There were a few potions lying around, labeled with tape and a marker.

"Damn. Alice, would you mind clearing the table?" Patchouli suddenly said, which startled Alice out of her thoughts.

Alice cleared the table and then Patchouli set Reimu down. Patchouli grinned wickedly. "Now, it's time for the REAL fun to begin!" Patchouli whispered evilly. Patchouli took another drug out of her pocket and then inserted it into Reimu's neck.

"Uh, Patchouli? What was that?" Alice asked the purple mage, not being about to recognize the drug.

"Heh. Don't worry about that; it's only a mild pain-drug that will cause her heart to race rapidly. She may start leaking blood out of her mouth, but that probably won't happen. She's too strong.

"I say we cut out her stomach, liver, and kidneys first and leave the heart and lungs for last. Oh, and also, the eyes as well. That way if she wakes up, she won't be able to see," Patchouli explained.

Alice grinned evilly again. Then she stood by Patchouli, asking Shanghai for her knives, who gladly handed them to her. Alice then began to cut out Reimu's eyes, blood leaking out of the eye-sockets as she pulled the eyes out of Reimu's head. They were very squishy, and covered in blood as well. Long, red, bloody strings of tissue that used to connect Reimu's eyes to her head clung onto the eyeballs. Alice set them aside. _It's like carving a pumpkin, only much, much, better! _She thought to herself.

Patchouli then inserted another drug.

"What was that?"  
>"A stronger sedative," Patchouli replied, and then inserted yet another drug. "And that was a drug that will cause her to have a nightmare. I concocted it myself."<p>

Alice picked up her knife again and then decided to cut out the Hakurei shrine maiden's kidneys. She cut a careful circle in Reimu's stomach, careful not to disturb the lungs or the liver, which she was not quite ready to dissect yet.

Patchouli also brought out a knife from her pocket and then cut open a hole in Reimu's stomach, not even caring if she hurt Reimu. She ripped out the stomach as hard as she could and threw it against the wall, blood showering her purple hair as the blood-covered stomach slid down the wall, leaving a bloody trail on the white paint. The stomach hit the floor with a blood-curdling splat and split open, oozing the contents of Reimu's dinner onto the floor.

Alice then cut out both the large and small intestines. She grinned whenever Reimu began spilling blood faster and faster over her body. Reimu's blood was everywhere; on the walls, on the floor, in Patchouli's hair, on their hands, on the table...blood was everywhere, and Alice couldn't help but let out a laugh of joy. She was enjoying this so much that she had forgotten to keep quiet.

Patchouli seemed like she couldn't hold back anymore. When Alice looked at her, there was a wild blaze in her eyes as she ripped out Reimu's heart, squeezing it between her fingers. Blood sprayed everywhere. Patchouli seemed to be covered head-to-toe in blood, and when Alice looked down at herself, she was covered in Reimu's blood as well.

Patchouli just kept on squeezing and squeezing. Blood was in Patchouli's hair. Blood was on Patchouli's teeth. Blood was all over Patchouli. And then Alice realized: _We've been waiting to do this to someone for a long time._

Suddenly, Marisa's lab-door banged open, and there Marisa stood, wearing her usual witch's attire. She gasped when she saw the mess that had been made in her lab.

"Ah...ah...ah..." Marisa just couldn't seem to find words. Then Marisa glanced at Patchouli and Alice, who were covered in blood. She saw Reimu's body on her lab table, covered in blood. She saw that Reimu's stomach area had been ripped open, and she noticed how Reimu was missing several organs as well.

"You...you...YOU DAMNED SADISTS! DID YOU ACTUALLY TAKE JOY AND PRIDE IN DOING THIS? DID YOU HAVE TO LAUGH AND SHRIEK IN DELIGHT AND POSSIBLY WAKE UP ALL OF GENSOKYO?  
>"WHY DID YOU DO THIS? THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! WHY? WHY? <em>WHY? <em>_**WHY?**____**WHYYYYYYYY!? WHY DID YOU TAKE THE ONLY PERSON I TRULY LOVED AWAY FROM ME? WHY ALICE? AND YOU TOO, PATCHOULI! I EXPECTED SO MUCH MORE FROM YOU! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE SO MUCH MORE MATURE THAN ALICE!**_

_** "WHY? WHY? WHHHHHY!?" **_Marisa shrieked, holding Reimu's dead body in her arms, covering herself in blood. Tears were streaking down Marisa's cheek as Marisa bowed her head and bawled. She sobbed, tears splashing down on Reimu's body.

Alice decided that she should try to explain what had happened. "Well...you see...Marisa, we both love you...and you wouldn't love us back...so we had to get rid of-"

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT OKAY THOUGH! I THOUGHT REIMU WAS YOUR _**FRIEND! **_IF ANYTHING, YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN HAPPY FOR US! YOU'VE KILLED! YOU'VE KILLED SOMEONE! I HATE YOU BOTH! I HATE YOU! _**I FUCKING HATE YOU BOTH AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR SHITTY-FACE ASSES EVER AGAIN! YOU KNOW WHAT, SCRATCH THAT! CLEAN UP THIS MESS! AND THEN YOU'RE GOING TO GET REIMU BACK! GOT THAT? AND THEN I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR SHITTY-ASS FACES EVER. FUCKING. AGAIN. YOU HEAR?" **_Marisa shrieked, grabbing both of them by the collars, having set Reimu back down on the table.

Alice nodded, too afraid to speak. But whenever Alice started to hear Patchouli laughing, Alice's heart froze. The magician had transformed into a blood-thirsty monster, and whatever Marisa did to her, she wouldn't care.

"Oh, Marisa," Patchouli whispered, and then blasted her away with lightning magic. "You never should have lived anyway."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Marisa, your birth was a mistake," Patchouli said, her tone as cold as ice.

"But...no, that's not possible. I'm here, right? So that means no mistakes...right?"

Patchouli chuckled coldly. "Wrong, Marisa.

"Back then, long before you were born and I was only around 80 years old, Remilia went shopping for some things in the market with Sakuya. Whenever Remilia went passed a watermelon stand, the watermelons inside the stand all fell out and rolled onto her. She tripped on them, fell, and tore her wing.

"Remilia wouldn't have been able to fly for a few years if she hadn't messed with fate and made someone else fall on the watermelons; your mother. She tripped and fell backward and would've had a concussion, but Remilia felt that this lady did not deserve to die, so she made it one man's fate to catch the lady so she wouldn't die; your father.

"The two humans fell in love and had a healthy human baby, which was you. Then, 10 years after that, they disowned you because you were practicing magic. Devastated, your parents tried again, and had another baby girl. They named her Remilia Scarlet Kirisame. Coincidence? They had never even met Remilia, yet they named her after your little sister."

"I...I have a...sister?" Marisa asked, unsure of what was happening anymore.

Alice remained silent as well. How much more did Patchouli know? How long had Patchouli known all of this? Luckily, Alice didn't have to ask those questions, because Marisa asked them for her.

"How much do you know about me? And how? And for how long?" Marisa interrogated the purple-haired mage.

Patchouli chuckled. "Oh, I know _much _about you, Marisa. How? I don't really know myself. For how long? I stopped keeping track," Patchouli answered, her cold tone unwavering.

"G-get Reimu back! If you can learn about someone's past, then get her back! GET HER BACK, PATCHOULI! PLEASE!" Marisa begged, down on her knees in front of Patchouli.

"Oh, no. I don't need to get her back."

"YES, YOU DO! DO IT, PLEASE!"

"But there's a much easier way. If you are willing to die for Reimu...well...I can certainly help you with that."

_Oh. My. God. She isn't after Marisa anymore! She's just killing everyone! She can't kill Marisa, she just can't! Oh no, what do I do? _Alice looked at Patchouli's pocket. _Doesn't she have a cell phone? I can call Sakuya to stop time and make sure this night never happened! _

Alice snuck up behind Patchouli with a large, thick book in her hand. Alice then knocked Patchouli upside the head and Patchouli fell face first on the floor.

"Sweet! Now what?" Marisa asked Alice, rising from the floor.

"Nope. You ain't going anywhere, Marisa." She ordered Shanghai and Hourai to pin Marisa down, then searched Patchouli's body for a cell phone. Luckily, Patchouli had decided to bring one along. Alice picked it up, and then tried to hack into Patchouli's phone. It was pretty simple, since the password was "ILOVEMARISAKIRISAME".

Once Alice was inside Patchouli's phone, she tapped the phone app and then pressed the option that read "Sakuya". Alice sat with the phone up to her ear, listening to the ringing of the phone-line. "Come on, come on...pick up...please pick up..." Alice mumbled to herself.

The phone stopped ringing and the ringing sound was replaced with Sakuya yawning. "Hello?" Sakuya grumbled, sounding like she had just woken up, which was probably true.

"Sakuya!"

"Alice? Is that you? Where is Lady Patchouli?"

"No time to explain! I need you to turn back time to before Patchouli and I left at midnight. Can you turn back time, or can you only stop time?"

"Miss Margatroid...there is a reasonable explanation for this, right? Because if you know in your heart that this is the right thing, then I will turn back time for you."

"Yes. This is the right thing. Patchouli has gone insane. We need to turn back time before Patchouli and I left at midnight."

"Okay. I'll be there in just a second." Sakuya hung up and suddenly the air in front of her flashed. Sakuya, the elegant maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, stood before her with her pocket watch in hand. "Alice, hold my hand if you want to remember what happened this night. Unless it's disturbing, I suggest you do."

Alice thought about it for a moment. _It would be a good idea to remember that killing makes Patchouli insane..._ "I'll do it." Alice laced her fingers with Sakuya's and held on tight as she watched herself fly backwards through time. Alice closed her eyes as the world around her turned white.

When Alice opened her eyes, she was outside the Scarlet Devil Mansion gate, still holding Sakuya's hand, waiting for Patchouli to come outside so they could murder Reimu. _But this time, _Alice though, _we won't be killing Reimu tonight. In fact, I'll invite her over to my place for some tea. _


	4. Chapter 4

**SDM: 11:30 PM**

"Alice! There you are! Gosh, you're early," Patchouli exclaimed, waving to Alice. She had just gotten out of the mansion.

Alice looked around for Sakuya, but the maid had disappeared from sight.

"Are you ready to do the deed?" Patchouli asked Alice.

Alice almost said yes, but then she remembered what happened to Reimu, and the bloody events that would occur if she did not change where they went that night. "Actually, Patchouli...I don't think we should kill Reimu. They're happy together, and killing someone that brutally...I mean, killing someone like how we planned will probably get us sent to Hell," Alice explained, making sure that she didn't give any hints that she already knew what would happen that night.

"Oh. What would you like to do instead?"

"I guess we could go have tea at my place and figure out a less violent way to get rid of Reimu. What do ya say?" Alice invited the mage, grinning.

Patchouli smiled a rare smile, for the mage was normally serious all the time. "You know, Margatroid, I'd love that."

"Then let's go."

The two walked off toward Alice's house, side by side, like they were the best of friends.

**Marisa's House (Before Alice and Patchouli meet): 4:51 PM**

"Hmm...what to wear, what to wear...OH! I know! I'll wear this!" Marisa exclaimed, pulling out a dress from her closet. It was the same thing that she wore everyday. "I'll just leave my hair down," Marisa told nobody in particular, taking off her hat and tossing it to the side. She ran a comb through her tangly hair. She had forgotten to brush her hair.

"AND..." Marisa said loudly, pulling it through the final tangle in her hair, "DONE!" Marisa exclaimed, setting down the comb and running her fingers through her hair to make sure that she hadn't missed any spots. "Sweet! All clear! Now I need to set the table, make dinner...hey, what time is it anyway? I might have enough time for a shower..." Marisa said to herself, getting up and looking around her house for a clock. She tripped over a book.

"Damn it!" Marisa cursed, picking herself off the ground and then turning around to see which book she had tripped over. "Oh...what's this?" Marisa picked up the book and opened it to the first page. It read:

_To Marisa Kirisame,_

_ I know that you are reading this because you like to steal Patchouli's books. I also know that Patchouli wouldn't have picked this up because it was in the very back of the library, and she has yet to clear the front part. I also know this because I reside within the mansion._

_ You should know that Alice has stopped time and then reversed time to save you using my powers. I don't know what she did to save you, but it was probably really important. I just thought you might want to know this. You kind of owe Alice a favor, I guess. But then again, who am I to tell you what to do?_

_ You should take Alice more seriously. I think that she truly cares about you, and will be loyal to you through and through. She loves you, Marisa. I know you are in love with Reimu. Continue loving the Hakurei Shrine Maiden all you want. But Alice will never stop being a friend to you, helping you solve problems, helping you with anything. She truly cares for you, and I'd thought that you'd want to know this._

_ Please stop taking Patchouli's books. She has a lot, yes, but what is she going to do when she runs out? I know that all I can do is ask and you won't listen. I also understand that you steal books because you are curious about the topic that the books are on. But, if you can, please give them back to her if you don't need the books anymore._

_ Alice did a good thing for you. All I can tell you is that Reimu would be dead if she hadn't called me. And that is all I will tell you, because I don't think Alice would want you to know anymore. She can say that she doesn't like you and Reimu being together all she wants, but truly, I think she wants you to be happy Marisa. I just wanted to let you know that._

_ You're probably wondering how it was possible that you would pick up this book, and you're probably remembering how long ago it was that you "borrowed" this book. Well, let's just say it was around 6 months ago. Remilia used her fate powers to get you to pick up this book. It's important for a protector of Gensokyo to know about this stuff. _

_ Thank Alice, Marisa. Just go tell her thanks. If she asks, don't say what for. Just tell her thanks. _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Sakuya Izayoi_

_ HEAD MAID OF THE SCARLET DEVIL MANSION_

When Marisa finished reading the book, she was in tears.

**Reimu's Shrine: 5:00 PM**

"Hmm...it's almost time for me to head over to Marisa's at 5:30. I wonder how I should wear my hair...do you think I should...nah, that's too...hey, I should TOTALLY wear this!" Reimu exclaimed to nobody in particular, talking to herself. She pulled out her normal outfit. "Perfect. 'Kay, I'mma go take a shower now," Reimu mumbled. To herself. Again.

The Hakurei shrine maiden glanced at a clock on the wall. It read 5:03. "Damn, not enough time to dry my hair...I'll try to dry most of it."

Reimu hopped into the shower and turned on the warm water, letting it hit her face and run down over her shoulders, down her back, and over her butt and legs. She hadn't had a warm shower in a while. The water made loud crackling sounds whenever it hit the shower floor. It was almost like Reimu was taking a bath in a warm rain-storm, and the heat of the rain causing heat waves to fill up the room. It made her mirror fog up.

When Reimu got out of the shower, it was 5:06. "Wow. That was fast," Reimu remarked, plugging in a blow-drier. "Damn, how do I work this again? Oh yeah...the on-button...Nitori's kinda weird..."

The blow-drier whirred to life, blowing warm air onto Reimu's soft, clean, wet, hair. She had put a new bow on the counter in the bathroom, so that way when she got done blow-drying her long hair, she could put it on. _I'll leave my hair down, _she thought to herself.

Reimu glanced at a clock on her wall when she was finished drying her hair. It read 5:29. _Damn, I gotta get going!_

**Marisa's House: 5:33 PM**

A loud knock sounded on the door. Marisa ran to open it. When she opened it, Reimu was standing there, her hair down, her hands clasped together in from of her.

"Wow. Reimu, you look _hot!" _Marisa exclaimed, barely able to contain herself.

Reimu blushed modestly. "Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself," Reimu said back, walking into Marisa's house. When she entered, she gasped.

"Marisa...where is...where's all your stuff?" Reimu asked, shocked that Marisa's house was actually clean for once.

"I cleaned up for once. I'm not really working on anything at the moment, so it'll be okay for a moment. I kind of freaked out myself whenever I was done cleaning," Marisa replied.

"You did a good job Marisa. Hey, what's that wonderful smell?" Reimu asked the witch.

"Oh. That's the chicken casserole and the pie baking in the oven. I was going to Master-spark it, but then I decided to just let it cook. Master-spark gets the job done, but sometimes it goes a little overboard and blows up my house."

"Smells wonderful."

The two just stood there for a moment, not saying anything, staring around at Marisa's house. The wooden floors were almost so sparkling-clean that you could see your reflection in them if you wanted to. Marisa's bookshelves were organized by the color of the cover, which Reimu thought would be pretty hard to organize if one of them were a rainbow book.

Suddenly, Marisa fell over onto Reimu. "Marisa! Are you okay?" Reimu exclaimed.

"Yeah. I'm just in love with you, Reimu, that's all," Marisa whispered. She then kissed the shrine maiden passionately on the lips, and soon the two girls were wrestling with each other on the ground, kissing each other and hugging each other.

Marisa tried taking off Reimu's clothes, but Reimu pushed her away. "Not yet. The food is ready," Reimu told the witch, pointing to the kitchen, where the oven was beeping loudly.

**Eientei: 5:53 PM**

A girl with long white hair with a red-and-white bow on top of her head stood beside a girl that had long, black hair. Their hands were interlocked, and they were both looking up at the black-haired girl's former home: the moon.

"Kaguya," The white-haired girl whispered, not taking her eyes off of the moon. "Do you miss your home on the moon?"

Kaguya was silent for a while. Then she answered: "No. I don't. Because I'm with you, Mokou," Kaguya responded.

They were both quiet once more, until it was Kaguya's turn to ask something of Mokou.

"Mokou?"

"Yes?"

"What is that?" Kaguya asked the white-haired girl, pointing over to something red glowing in the distance.

"Um...I don't know. Should we check it out?" Mokou replied.

"Hmm...looks like the shrine maiden is in a fight. And there's green light over there too. That witch is also in a fight. So the shrine maiden and the witch are fighting, eh? Pretty interesting. I thought they were friends. This is likely to cause an incident."

"Indeed. But who are we to care? As long as it doesn't affect us, we'll be fine," Mokou replied. "And as long as I have you, I'll be happy."

**Marisa's House: 6:10**

"Gosh! This is so much fun! I haven't had a Danmaku battle this great in years!" Marisa cried, firing bullets at Reimu, who barely dodged them.

"I know, right?" Reimu called back, and then activated her spell card. "SPIRIT SIGN: FANTASY SEAL!"

"LOVE SIGN: MASTER-SPARK!"

Their two spell-cards crashed together, creating such intense color that Marisa and Reimu had to look away to avoid getting a headache. The colors were so bright and joyful that they lit up the whole night sky and exploded with a flash.

"Hey, Marisa, I'm tired. Wanna go to _bed?" _Reimu asked the witch, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh yes, I'm _mighty tired. _Let's _go to bed, _shall we?"

The two girls ran inside excitedly and began undressing each other at once.

**Alice's House: 11:45 PM**

"Thank you, Alice," Patchouli thanked the doll-maker and raised a cup of tea to her lips.

"No problem. Thanks for coming over," Alice replied with a smile.

It was silent between the two girls for a moment. The same sort of thoughts were probably running through their heads. _I wonder, does she hate me? What is she thinking about? Marisa? How does she love Marisa? Is it a strong love or just a light love?_

"So...have you read any good books lately?" Alice asked the purple mage, hoping to stir some conversation.

"I have. Lots of stuff on magic, potions, romance novels, vampires...I've read a mixture of genres lately," Patchouli responded.

"That's exciting. I've done a bit of reading myself. I'm trying to figure out a way to make my dolls move freely on their own. So far, I've resulted in a few small explosions, rips and tears in the seams of the dolls, and crazy explosions of anger from them."

"I have a few books on how to make your dolls move on their own. You can borrow them if you like," Patchouli offered.

"That would be lovely. Thanks, Patchy."

"No problem. Just remember to give them back," Patchouli chuckled.

Alice and Patchouli laughed. Marisa would always borrow Patchouli's books, but she would never give them back to the purple mage. Their laughter eventually died down, and the two sat there, not saying anything to each other.

After a long time, Alice's clock chimed midnight, and the two finished their tea.

"Thank you, Alice. I best be going now. I have some research to do," Patchouli said, rising from her chair.

"No problem. I'll walk you out."

Alice walked beside Patchouli and showed her the door. Alice opened it for the mage, but Patchouli just stood there, not bothering to walk out or say anything to Alice. The mage stood there, not moving except for a faint rise and fall in her chest.

"Um, Patchouli? Are you okay? Do you need a glass of water or something?" Alice asked, not so sure of what Patchouli was doing.

Patchouli chuckled lightly. "No thanks, Alice. I'm just...excited, that's all," Patchouli whispered back.

"Excited about what?"

"Come a little closer, Alice. It's a secret."

Alice, not knowing what was going to happen, took a step toward Patchouli. Patchouli went up to Alice's ear, like she was going to whisper a secret, but when Alice heard no noise, she began to get worried.

"Patchouli? Are you sure you're-" Alice was interrupted by a loud squishing sound. She looked down at her stomach. There was a large knife inside of her stomach. Her white shirt turned red very quickly. Patchouli pulled away from Alice and then stood there, laughing. The mage laughed and laughed, until Patchouli couldn't contain herself anymore. She pulled out every weapon she had and inserted it into Alice.

Alice fell backwards, stunned, her body pulsing with pain. Patchouli just kept on inserting drugs and knives into Alice. Alice wondered how she was still alive. Then she remembered that she was a youkai. _But all youkai can be killed, once they've had enough. I've got to get away! _Alice thought, trying to get up. But she was too weak, and her body felt light and bloodless. Alice's floor was stained in her blood.

For some reason, Alice didn't feel very terrified that she was slowly bleeding to death on the floor, or that her body was now filled with drugs. The only thing that Alice was terrified of was Patchouli.

Patchouli stood there, laughing. She was covered head-to-toe in blood. Her once purple hair was stained red. Whenever Patchouli walked, Alice's blood splashed onto her shoes. Patchouli's hands were also covered in blood.

"Alice. Alice, are you still here? It'd be a pity if you weren't enjoying the party with me," Patchouli asked Alice in a creepy voice.

"I'm s-still here," Alice said weakly. "W-why?"

Patchouli laughed. "'Why?' That's such a dumb question. You should know that by now. The answer is: I originally planned on killing both you and Reimu. That way, I wouldn't have any obstacles in my path to Marisa. And if anything interrupted us, then I would dispose of it, like I disposed of you.

"Now that I think about it, I don't think I'll ever be able to kill Reimu without your help. Pity, since tonight was the perfect night to do it. But, I won't kill Reimu now. My main target was you all along, yet you never knew it, Alice. You're never going to have Marisa to yourself now, because you're going to be dead." Patchouli laughed again. Then she looked into Alice's eyes, which were starting to turn to a blank blue color, but showed so much hatred in them that Patchouli couldn't restrain herself from laughing. "My, my! What a strange little girl. I didn't know you capable of such hatred, Alice," Patchouli said to the doll-maker, who looked as though she were off in her own world.

"No..." Alice moaned, writhing on the ground.

"No? What do you mean, little girl? Speak up so I can hear you."

"No...you will not have Marisa...she would never...love...someone like you...she loves Reimu...she will never love you, Patchouli. Get that through your head...I know you're smart, Patchouli. P-please listen to me," Alice moaned loudly.

"Oh, I have ears. I'm listening, Alice. And I know Marisa will never love me. But as long as you're dead, I'll be happy eternally. I'm going to go now. Goodbye, Alice. Have a fun trip to Hell!" Patchouli called to her cheerfully, and then left Alice's house.

Alice closed her eyes and whispered, "Shanghai," to her house. The little doll burst into the room and snuggled up to Alice. "We're going on a trip, little one. To a place where...a place where dead people go."

**Marisa's house: 12:05 AM**

"Reimu, can I show you this? I found this today...it's pretty strange. Here, read it," Marisa told Reimu, handing the shrine maiden an old-looking book.

"Did you get this from Patchouli's library?" Reimu asked the witch.

"Yeah."

Reimu opened the book up to the first page. There was no title to the book, but it looked like someone had ripped off the title to the book, whatever it used to be. Reimu gasped when she saw who it was addressed to:

_To Marisa Kirisame and Reimu Hakurei,_

_ I knew that Marisa would steal this book from Patchouli, read it, and then show it to you, Reimu. You should know that I wrote this for a reason. I do everything for a reason, because everything, even the smallest things, has a purpose._

_ You both need to tell someone thank you. This may sound strange, but trust me whenever I tell you this. You need to tell Alice "thanks", because she saved your life, Reimu. This all sounds strange right now, I know. How can you trust a book that doesn't have a title, but is addressed to you? Reimu, you should be dead right now. But Alice made sure that wouldn't happen. Marisa, you should be grieving right now. But Alice fixed that up too._

_ When you get there, Alice will not be who she was. You will not know the Alice that you will meet once you get to her house. She will not be the Alice that you've always known about. She will be different. It's not a good different either, in my opinion._

_ I know about all of this because in another time, Alice told me. She told me everything that happened. Three timelines happened: two where Alice stayed the same, and one where she changed. You are in the timeline that she changed in. You can not undo this, either. This timeline in permanent. _

_ Personally, I do not like dealing with this stuff. But, still, it is quite fascinating to me how different timelines can all occur at the same time. That is why I wanted to manipulate space and time._

_ Thank Alice. Remember, when you get there, she will not be the same._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Sakuya Izayoi_

_ HEAD MAID OF THE SCARLET DEVIL MANSION_

_ P.S. Marisa, give back Patchouli's books!_

"Woah...I didn't know books could change like that! Earlier, it was only addressed to me, and had different contents in it. But now...that's just strange," Marisa commented.

Reimu's mouth was wide open. "How the fuck did we get caught up in so much messed up shit?" Reimu asked Marisa in shock.

"Beats me. Looks like we gotta go tell Alice thank you. She's going to be different when we get there though, I guess. Sakuya sure did say that a lot."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go pay the doll-maker a visit."

And with that, they were off, flying side by side over the forest. It was a short trip, but the two still enjoyed it, for they were with each other, and that was all that mattered at the moment.

**Alice's House**

"Alice? You in there?" Marisa yelled loudly, just in case Alice was asleep. She hated waking her friend up in the middle of the night, but sleep could wait. This was something important that she and Reimu had to do.

"Uh, Marisa, the door's unlocked."

"Oh. Right," Marisa said, pushing the door open gently with her hand.

When Marisa saw Alice's house, she gasped. The walls were covered in blood, and the floors were no better. There was blood all over the floor and on the walls and on Alice's bookshelves. There was blood all over the place.

"What. The. FUCK!?" Marisa screamed when she saw Alice.

Alice had many knives inside of her and she was covered in blood. Her own blood. Alice's eyes were closed, and she had her arm wrapped around Shanghai, who was snuggled up next to Alice and also blood-stained. Shanghai would never be able to move again without Alice being alive. That was the sad part; there would never be any little dolls banging on Marisa's window or slipping letters underneath Marisa's door whenever it was too cold to go outside and visit.

Marisa rushed over to Alice and crouched down beside her. "ALICE! SPEAK TO ME!" Marisa yelled, shaking Alice. It was no use; knives just fell out of her limp, blood-covered body.

"WHO DID THIS?" Reimu screamed at the ceiling. She looked like she was about to break something. "WHY!? WHY DID THIS HAPPEN?" Reimu howled. She was sitting beside Marisa, crying over Alice's body.

"Reimu, we have something to do."

"What?"

"We need to thank Alice."

And without another word, the two girls worked side by side to dig a hole outside in Alice's yard. They worked and worked, not stopping to rest, and then, when the hole was big enough, they slowly lifted Alice into the hole. Reimu placed Shanghai and Hourai on top of Alice, and then the two girls worked together to fill in the hole with dirt.

Marisa found a large rock with a flat face and placed in above Alice's grave. Marisa pulled out her mini hakkero and then carved these words into the rock:

_Alice Margatroid_

_She was a great and loyal friend, a nice and kind person, and a doll-maker._

_She was a witch as well._

_R.I.P., Alice Margatroid._

_?-09/14/2013_

_Thank you, Alice._

Reimu finished it off by using her own spell-card to make the words eternally glow. She ran into the forest and returned with a bouquet of flowers, which Marisa took and placed on top of Alice's grave.

"Rest in peace, Alice Margatroid. Thank you, Alice."

**6 months later**

Reimu leaned her head onto Marisa's shoulder. They were sitting on Alice Margatroid's roof, watching the sunset like they did everyday whenever there wasn't an incident they had to solve. They would pay their respects to Alice, thank her, and then leave her house once the sun had completely gone down. Everyday. The two girls would sit on the roof and talk for hours, sometimes getting touchy with each other. But they never went overboard. This was Alice's house; they couldn't ruin it with their little episodes that they had in bed.

"Marisa," Reimu asked the witch suddenly. The two had been oddly quiet that day.

"Yes, Reimu?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"No, Marisa, I love you. I love your nice blond hair and your warm golden eyes; I love your smile and your joyful attitude; I love the way you laugh, I love the way you sleep...I love everything about you, Marisa Kirisame. I love you so much, I do, I truly do."  
>"Reimu...I love you too. I don't know how to tell you this. My love for you is so strong that I could never describe it in words. I love you so much that I would die for you. Over and over again," Marisa whispered to the Hakurei shrine maiden. She planted a short kiss on Reimu's lips, and then leaned her head on top of Reimu's. The two sat there, cuddling on the roof, as they watched the sun set over Alice's grave.<p>

Maybe Alice wasn't supposed to die. Maybe Sakuya knew much more about them than they thought. Maybe Marisa will finally propose to Reimu, and Reimu will marry Marisa Kirisame. Maybe this, maybe that.

All the two girls cared about was that they were together. And that's all that mattered to them then, and that's all that matters to them now.


End file.
